memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
The Lights of Zetar
Streszczenie ''Enterprise'' ma przewieźć porucznik Mira Romaine na Memory Alpha, planetoidę, służącą za centralną bibliotekę Federacji. Zadaniem Romaine jest wprowadzenie nowego programu. Podczas podróży Scotty i Mira spędzają ze sobą dużo czasu i w końcu zakochują się w sobie. thumb Enterprise wykrywa dziwną burzę magnetyczną na kursie do planetoidy. Spock, obliczywszy szybkość burzy, twierdzi, że nie może to być zjawisko naturalne. Enterprise przecina burzę, która przechodzi przez deflektory i pancerz. Jej ekspozycja działa na system nerwowy załogi, a najsilniej na porucznik Romaine. Burza wciąż zbliża się do Memory Alpha, ani w końcu ogarnia planetoidę. Przesławszy się na powierzchnię celem ocenienia szkód drużyna z Enterprise odkrywa, że cały personel Memory Alpha został zabity, oprócz jednej kobiety, która leży nieprzytomna na podłodze, ze skórą błyszczącą od dziwnej energii. She does not last long, suffering from a brain hemorrhage as the energy begins to drain from her. Po powrocie na statek drużyna odkrywa, że w efekcie działania burzy Romaine została odmieniona. Ma teraz połączenie z energią burzy i jest w stanie przewidzieć, gdzie uderzy ona ponownie. Wyczuwa, że następny będzie Enterprise. Mimo rozpaczliwych manewrów ze strony Enterprise burza uderza w statek. Dostawszy się na pokład ukazuje się oczom załogi jako wielobarwne światła. Światła otaczają Mirę i wnikają do jej ciała, a doktor Leonard McCoy stwierdza, ze niesposób zmusić je do opuszczenia jej ciała bez zabijania jej. Sprawdziwszy akta Romaine Spock odkrywa, że porucznik ma wysoko rozwinięte zdolności empatyczne, które czynią ją idealnym nosicielem dla świateł. Światła przemawiają przez usta Miry mówiąc, że są bezcielesnymi istotami z martwej planety Zetar. Twierdzą stanowczo, że mają prawo pozostać w ciele Romaine, ale Montgomery Scott zaprzecza temu. Umieszcza Mirę w komorze dekompresyjnej i aktywuje ją. Zetarianie, wystawieni na ciśnienie kilku atmosfer, zostają wyssani w próżnię. Porucznik Romaine jest teraz wolna i wraca na Memory Alpha by pomóc odbudować bibliotekę. Wpisy w dzienniku *''Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 5725.3. Enterprise znajduje się w drodze na Memory Alpha. To planetoida, na której Federacja urządziła centralną bibliotekę , zawierającą całą kulturę i naukę każdej z planet członkowskich Federacji. Jest z nami specjalistka, porucznik Mira Romaine. Ma nadzorować transport i ustawianie nowego wyposażenia dla Memory Alpha. '' *'' Dziennik kapitański, uzupełnienie, data gwiezdna 5725.6. Burza kieruje się do Memory Alpha. Jest nieprawdopodobnie szybka. Nie możemy skontaktować się z planetoida. Ta cisza jest przerażająca. Przesyłamy się, by to zbadać. '' Pamiętne cytaty "Jim, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że ciśnienie potrzebne do zabicia Zetarian może też zabić dziewczynę?" : - McCoy "Jeśli mężczyzna w wieku Scotty'ego zakochuje się, jego samotne życie nagle się kończy. Jego serce biło dotąd w rytm silników; teraz widzi wyłącznie tę kobietę." : - z dziennika Kirka (kpiąco) "No, to zdarzyło się na ''Enterprise po raz pierwszy. Dr. McCoy, Mr. Spock i inżynier Scott zgadzają się co do słowa. Czy wytrzymam takie obciążenie?" : - '''Kirk' "Scotty, gdzie byłeś? Gdzie jesteś?" "W ambulatorium." "Jesteś chory?" "Ach, nie. Po prostu sprawdzałem, jak ma się moja mała. Już jej lepiej, nic jej nie będzie." "Ulżyło mi, Mr. Scott. Doktor jest z tobą, czy mam go szukać w maszynowni?" : - Kirk i Scott "Proszę obniżać ciśnienie stopniowo, Mr. Spock." "Obawiam się, ze przeceniamy cierpliwość Mr. Scotta." : - McCoy i Spock Zza kulis * Planetoida Memory Alpha z tegho odcinka stała się inspiracją do stworzenia strony internetowej o tej nazwie. * W pierwszym szkicu scenariusza Mira była nowa asystentką Scottyego i dzieliła jego fascynację aparaturą. * To ostatni odcinek TOS, w którym widzimy Tellarytę i Andorianina. * Podczas ostatniej sceny, gdy Kirk, Spock i McCoy rozmawiają w ambulatorium o przyszłości porucznik Romaine, na podłodze obok McCoya leży gazeta * Podczas sceny w laboratorium McCoya Scotty ma na sobie mundur sekcji naukowej, nie inżynieryjnej. Występują * William Shatner jako James T. Kirk Również * Leonard Nimoy jako "Mr. Spock" : i * DeForest Kelley jako "Dr. McCoy" Gościnnie * Jan Shutan jako Lt. Mira Romaine * James Doohan jako Scott * George Takei jako Sulu * Walter Koenig jako Chekov * Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura * Majel Barrett jako Nurse Chapel * John Winston jako Lt. Kyle * Libby Erwin jako technik Niewymienieni * William Blackburn jako Hadley * Frank da Vinci jako Brent * Roger Holloway jako Roger Lemli de:Strahlen greifen an en:The Lights of Zetar (episode) es:The Lights of Zetar fr:The Lights of Zetar (épisode) it:Le speranze di Zetar (episodio) ja:消滅惑星ゼータの攻撃（エピソード） nl:The Lights of Zetar Kategoria: odcinki TOS